1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pre-manufactured closet organizer system having a shelf tower and adjustable length clothes pole supported centrally by said tower.
2. Description of the Related Art
The traditional closet has a single clothes pole and a shelf above the clothes pole. One derivation is to place a single vertical support that allows a second, shorter clothes pole to be placed to provide more hanger space.
More involved approaches add sophisticated modules that add shelves, shoe racks, tie racks and the like. Examples are illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,833 to Huizenga which issued May 29, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,687 to Pryor which issued Aug. 25, 1987 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,905 to Gast which issued Aug. 16, 1994.
The largest drawback to prior art closet organizers is that they tend to be difficult to install without prior experience and many tools. Levels, saws, tape measures, drills, adhesives, screws and drills may be required. One miscut or mismeasurement may ruin the entire closet system. Cleats and baseboards must be pried from the walls, causing damage to the walls and requiring painting.
Consumers are in need of a cost-effective closet system that increases the useful space in their closet without requiring an engineering degree to install. In addition, the closet system should be readily relocated to a different closet if desired.
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is "prior art" with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. .sctn.1.56(a) exists.